A Walk in the Park Chapter 2
by ZiggyMajorTom
Summary: After Clarice's unfortunate miscarriage, Hannibal and his loving partner try to rebuild their lives. But of course, with Hannibal Lecter, there becomes complications. Rated M for mature themes throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! So sorry for the late update to the second part of this fic. I wasn't entirely sure whether to continue, but I thought I couldn't leave you all hanging. I hope there's still some readers out there still interested!**

The miscarriage hit us both hard. Neither of us would speak for days on end. I stopped eating, which caused me to lose an immense amount of weight. My complexion was paler and I looked tired.

It affected Hannibal in a different way. He completely shut down from then on. He wouldn't talk about his feelings and sometimes he wouldn't come home at all for days. I dreaded to think where he had been.

But two years later, things started to get better. Our relationship was improving, we were communicating more, even though we still had a long way to go. It changed us both, but the feelings we had for each other were still as strong, if not stronger.

The soft playing of piano music woke me from my restless sleep. I sat up, yawning before pulling the covers from my body and standing up. I glanced at the clock, sighing at the time.

Hannibal had been doing this a lot lately. Staying up till stupid hours in the morning, playing. I didn't like to disturb him, but he was running on virtually no sleep everyday, and it worried me sick.

I padded across the landing, standing outside the door to the music room. Suddenly, the music stopped.

 _Shit._

"Clarice, I know you are there. Please, come in." His smooth voice came from behind the door.

It was stupid of me really. He always knows when I'm there. My perfume and natural scent gives me away mostly. His sense of smell was extraordinary, as were his other senses.

I opened the door slowly, stepping into the room. I walked over to him, sitting beside him on the piano bench.

"Don't let me stop you from playing." I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder.

He nodded once, before his fingers began to glide across the keys gracefully. The tune was a sweet one, if not a little sad. Chopin, if I recall correctly.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply as I submerged myself into the music. I love the way he played, and I loved him a whole lot more.

Once he had finished the piece, he sat back a little, lacing his fingers together before placing them in his lap.

"Something wrong, H?" I said softly, kissing his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong, my love." He replied.

His blank expression and the avoiding of eye contact made me think otherwise.

I could sense his hesitation and reluctance to tell me what was bothering him, which I understood. He didn't want to worry me.

 _Didn't he say there were no secrets between us?_

I looked up at him, noticing he was preoccupied.

"Please tell me what's wrong, H." I said quietly, not taking my eyes off him.

"I have told you once before, Clarice. There is absolutely nothing wrong." He said flatly.

I knew something was bothering him, but also knew he wasn't going to tell me anytime soon. I stood up from the bench, about to walk away when his hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"H?"

"I don't mean to be-" He paused for a moment, choosing the right word to use. "Difficult."

"It's ok, H." I said, planting a lingering kiss on top of his head. "Don't hide your emotions. We're here to support each other."

"No more hiding emotions." He said, smiling weakly.

He stood from the bench, wrapping both of his arms around me before hoisting me up into the air and spinning me around. I giggled like a school girl before he put me back down again.

He then took my hand in his and lead me to his study. On opening one of the draws, he pulled out a key. He sighed to himself, before turning to me and placing the small brass key into my hand.

"I think you know what this goes to." He murmured.

I gazed down at the key that sat in my hand. I was confused at first, but then I realised.

 _The room._

We had been living in that house for years, and I was yet to step into the room that he had always kept locked.

"Are you sure, H?" I asked quietly.

"I love you, Clarice." Was all he said, before leaving the room.

I gulped hard, not even sure I wanted to see what was behind that door anymore.

 _You have a chance at finding out. Don't throw it away. You might not get another._

I nodded to myself, walking slowly down the hallway before stopping in front of said door. I put the key into the lock, my hand shaking a little.

 _Get a grip Starling._

On hearing the lock click, I grasped the brass handle before pushing the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

On entering the room, my eyes widened. The walls were covered in photographs of a man and maps with different places crossed off.

 _What the fuck._

I took a step closer to the desk that sat in the middle of the room, papers laying atop of it. I looked down at the various papers that littered the desk, my brow furrowing. There was a name that reoccurred in those pages.

"Vladis Grutas." A voice came from behind me, making me jump.

"Who?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Vladis Grutas." He repeated. "Human trafficker and arms dealer."

I frowned at him, picking up some of the papers from the desk.

"Why the interest?" I asked, analysing the photographs of him.

"I forgot to mention." He paused, watching me for my reaction. "Murderer and cannibal."

I gulped hard, looking up at him. His cold eyes were unnerving; his sardonic smile more so. I avoided his gaze, taking another look around the room.

I sat down at the desk, looking through the papers. It was then I came across a picture of Mischa. I stared at it for a while, before looking up at Hannibal.

"Cannibal?" I said quietly.

He nodded once, his eyes cold as ice. It was then I realised.

 _That bastard cannibalised his sister._

I stood up and walked over to him, swiftly wrapping my arms around him.

"After losing the baby, it was the a similar pain I had felt when I had lost Mischa. I was curious to where Grutas was, but now I'm determined to find him."

"It was over fifty years ago, H." I murmured. "He's most likely dead now."

After saying that, his eyes seemed to get colder.

"You need to find a way to cope." I said quickly. "This won't help you move on." I continued, nodding at the pictures on the walls.

He glanced away for a moment, contemplating what I had said.

"I can still try." He said, his voice harsh.

"Why did you go out for several nights at a time, and not come home?" I asked quietly, not taking my eyes from his.

I had a feeling why he did so, I just wanted it to come from him.

"Does it matter?" He said, flicking through the photos of the man.

"To me, yes."

"I had several leads, none to which actually 'lead' anywhere." He said, his tone of voice harsh, which made me shiver.

"This would have been a lot easier if I still worked with the Bureau." I sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist. "What would you do to him, if you did find him alive?"

Hannibal smiled, sending a cool chill down my spine. After asking the question, I immediately regretted it. Did I really want to know what he would do to a man that cannibalised his sister?

"The plans I have for him are endless."

I let my arm drop from around his waist, sighing. It all made sense now. What had triggered him to be the way he was. Childhood trauma.

"Let it be, H." I murmured, avoiding his gaze.

"Let it be?" He hissed at me, making me jump. "Would you simply 'let it be', if someone had cannibalised your father for instance?"

He was now stood right in front of me, his eyes blazing. I took a cautious step back, my heart beating fast.

"H, stop it." I said softly, hoping to calm him down.

"Letting you in here was a mistake." He growled. "You'd never understand. You've never had a real family. No one to love or care for you."

Without thinking, I slapped him hard around the face, my eyes welling up.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again, Hannibal Lecter or so help me god!" I shouted at him, making myself jump.

He stood still, his cheek beginning to redden. It was almost as if the slap had brought him back to reality.

"Forgive me." He said softly, closing his eyes for a few moments before returning his gaze to me.

He approached me slowly, lifting a hand up to gently wipe a tear away with his thumb that was making its way down my cheek. I mirrored his actions, instead, using the back of my hand to caress his reddening cheek.

"I'll help you find that son of a bitch." I said firmly. "But you can't keep shutting me out. I am trying to understand, H."

"I know, my love. I know." He replied, planting a soft, lingering kiss on my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to understand what Hannibal wanted, was difficult. He wanted to kill a man, possibly even cannibalise him, which wasn't any different from what he used to do, but this time, he had to find him. Besides that, he had not cannibalised a man while I had been at his side.

I had pleaded with him on countless occasions to give the chase up, but being Hannibal Lecter, he merely refused. If being back in the bureau with all those sexist pigs would help him, I'd do it in a heartbeat, but I know they'd never let me back even if I could. By the time the plane landed in the US, I would be arrested for being with Hannibal Lecter. Although they'd technically have no proof, they'd know, and for them, that'd be enough.

"Please, H, just think about this for a moment." I said softly as he was pacing up and down _the room._

He didn't reply, his frustration blocking anything I was saying from getting through to him. I had been dealing with this for weeks. We had no leads, and to be truthful, I didn't want to. I didn't want him to risk getting caught again, especially not after everything we'd been through together.

"H, we have no leads left. The man is probably dead by now and I don't want you back in the hands of the FBI."

He paused his pacing for a moment, contemplating what I had facial expression didn't change throughout the whole conversation up until he spoke again.

"He deserves to die." He hissed, whirling around to face me.

I stood my ground. I was not afraid of Hannibal Lecter and I refused to be intimidated.

"Yes, he does. But not by your hands. I can't risk you being away from me again, H. I won't allow it."

Suddenly, a very small smirk appeared on his face. I frowned at him.

"You won't allow it?" He asked, the smirk widening ever so slightly. "What are you going to do, ex Special Agent Starling. Arrest me?" He laughed at me, making me feel as small as you can ever feel.

"I'll lock you away if I have to, Hannibal." I said flatly.

He smirk suddenly disappeared.

"Then you'd be no better than the people you worked for."

 _Oh God._

"I didn't mean it like that, H. I'm just worried about you. I don't think I could live without you by my side, not after everything that's happened."

He paused again for a moment, before walking to the bay window on the other side of the room. Standing there, gazing out of it, I stood beside him, silent.

Neither of us spoke for what felt like hours, but could only have been minutes until Hannibal spoke, finally.

"I'm not going to give up, Clarice. But I am going to take all of these photographs down." He said, waving his hand around the room.

I didn't say anything, my eyes fixated on our garden at the back of the house. I wondered if our situation would ever change, if he'd ever give up, but I knew deep down, he wouldn't.

"I'm going to turn this room into a place you can paint and draw and do anything you like. This will be your space."

I turned to him, a small smile on my face.

"Thank you, H." I paused for a moment before continuing. "I know you won't give up, but please don't let it take over our lives."

"I won't, my love. I promise."

With a smile, Hannibal kissed my forehead before wrapping his arms around my slender body.

"You've lost a lot of weight, Clarice." He murmured into my ear.

"I know." I sighed, bringing my arms around him, holding him close.

"We can try again. Whenever you're ready, my love."

I didn't need to question what he meant, I already knew. I looked up at him, smiling lovingly.

"I'm ready, H."

He smiled brightly, pulling me into another tight embrace. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, his scent overwhelming me. He was perfect. And he was also mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hope you enjoy guys!**

Trying to understand what Hannibal wanted, was difficult. He wanted to kill a man, possibly even cannibalise him, which wasn't any different from what he used to do, but this time, he had to find him. Besides that, he had not cannibalised a man while I had been at his side.

I had pleaded with him on countless occasions to give the chase up, but being Hannibal Lecter, he merely refused. If being back in the bureau with all those sexist pigs would help him, I'd do it in a heartbeat, but I know they'd never let me back even if I could. By the time the plane landed in the US, I would be arrested for being with Hannibal Lecter. Although they'd technically have no proof, they'd know, and for them, that'd be enough.

"Please, H, just think about this for a moment." I said softly as he was pacing up and down _the room._

He didn't reply, his frustration blocking anything I was saying from getting through to him. I had been dealing with this for weeks. We had no leads, and to be truthful, I didn't want to. I didn't want him to risk getting caught again, especially not after everything we'd been through together.

"H, we have no leads left. The man is probably dead by now and I don't want you back in the hands of the FBI."

He paused his pacing for a moment, contemplating what I had facial expression didn't change throughout the whole conversation up until he spoke again.

"He deserves to die." He hissed, whirling around to face me.

I stood my ground. I was not afraid of Hannibal Lecter and I refused to be intimidated.

"Yes, he does. But not by your hands. I can't risk you being away from me again, H. I won't allow it."

Suddenly, a very small smirk appeared on his face. I frowned at him.

"You won't allow it?" He asked, the smirk widening ever so slightly. "What are you going to do, ex Special Agent Starling. Arrest me?" He laughed at me, making me feel as small as you can ever feel.

"I'll lock you away if I have to, Hannibal." I said flatly.

He smirk suddenly disappeared.

"Then you'd be no better than the people you worked for."

 _Oh God._

"I didn't mean it like that, H. I'm just worried about you. I don't think I could live without you by my side, not after everything that's happened."

He paused again for a moment, before walking to the bay window on the other side of the room. Standing there, gazing out of it, I stood beside him, silent.

Neither of us spoke for what felt like hours, but could only have been minutes until Hannibal spoke, finally.

"I'm not going to give up, Clarice. But I am going to take all of these photographs down." He said, waving his hand around the room.

I didn't say anything, my eyes fixated on our garden at the back of the house. I wondered if our situation would ever change, if he'd ever give up, but I knew deep down, he wouldn't.

"I'm going to turn this room into a place you can paint and draw and do anything you like. This will be your space."

I turned to him, a small smile on my face. I had liked painting from early childhood, alas, I was nowhere near as good as Hannibal.

"Thank you, H." I paused for a moment before continuing. "I know you won't give up, but please don't let it take over our lives."

"I won't, my love. I promise."

With a smile, Hannibal kissed my forehead before wrapping his arms around my slender body.

"You've lost a lot of weight, Clarice." He murmured into my ear.

"I know." I sighed, bringing my arms around him, holding him close.

"We can try again. Whenever you're ready, my love."

I didn't need to question what he meant, I already knew. We both still wanted to have a family. To be a family.

I looked up at him, smiling lovingly.

"I'm ready, H."

He smiled brightly, pulling me into another tight embrace. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, his scent overwhelming me. He was perfect. And he was also mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Mature themes in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

"Clarice…" A voice called to me.

I mumbled something inaudible as my name was being said to me. Was I dreaming?

"Clarice, it's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly, frowning at the lack of sunlight.

"You weren't joking when you said 'early'." I murmured, rubbing my eyes gently.

"It'll be worth it, I promise. I'll make breakfast while you get ready." He said, planting a swift kiss on my forehead.

I groggily got out of bed as Hannibal left the room. Taking a quick shower, I threw on a pair of jeans and a forest green coloured jumper before heading downstairs.

As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, the smell of bacon hit me. I smiled to myself. He knew it was my favourite.

On entering the kitchen, I found Hannibal at the stove, just about to plate our food up. I took a seat at the dining table, a small grin on my face. Within a minute, a plate of bacon and eggs was placed in front of me.

"Thank you, H. It smells wonderful." I smiled at him as he sat down.

It was then I realised how hungry I actually was. My stomach started to growl as I popped a forkful of bacon into my mouth. It was absolutely divine.

Once we had finished, we washed up side by side, giving each other quick glances, smiles on our faces.

"We had better get going, or we'll be late." Hannibal said, heading into the foyer.

"Late for what?" I asked, following him, before putting my shoes on.

"You'll see." He replied, planting a long, loving kiss on my lips.

"I thought you said we had to hurry?" I asked after pulling away from the kiss.

"We do." He winked before kissing me again.

Within a minute or two, we were in the car and pulling away from our home. I truly had no idea where I was going, but I knew it would be wonderful.

It was still dark outside as we drove down narrow country lanes to get to our destination. Even when we arrived, I still didn't know where we were.

We parked up, a forest surrounding us. I frowned slightly. We couldn't do this in the day?

"Come on." He said, climbing out of the car before opening my door for me.

"Thank you." I replied, looking around the place. "H, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

After taking a bag from the trunk, he took my hand in his and led me into the forest. After a ten or so minute walk, the forest began to clear after every step we took.

Soon, we came to a clearing in the trees. The first thing I saw was a lake. Even in the darkness, it looked beautiful.

He opened the bag that was on his back, taking out a blanket before laying it down on the soft sand that was near the lakes shore. He held a hand out to me and we both sat down together.

Even then, it still didn't dawn on me why I was there in the darkness, but within a few minutes, I got my answer.

The sun began to rise above the trees on the opposite side of the lake. It was absolutely breathtaking. We sat there in silence for a while, his arms wrapped around me as we watched in awe.

This was one of the reasons I fell in love with Hannibal Lecter. His romantic gestures were something I'd never had before, and they were wonderful.

"It's perfect, H. Just perfect." I whispered, watching the array of oranges and reds fill the sky.

"I told you it would be worth it." He murmured in my ear.

After a few more minutes, I turned to face him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. I was so completely in love. I felt like a little school girl, wanting his every minute of attention, but we had wasted a lot of time not being together.

Suddenly, Hannibal pulled me into his lap, a smile on his face. He kissed me softly, wrapping his arms around my body, holding me close. Soon, the kiss intensified and out of nowhere, he rolled me over so he was on top of me.

I stared up at him, a big grin on my face, reaching up to stroke his cheek gently with the back of my hand.

"You are so wonderful, Hannibal Lecter."

"And you are pure perfection, Clarice." He replied, sealing his words with a kiss.

I pulled his body down closer to mine, wrapping my legs around his waist, holding him there. A big grin formed on my lips as I kissed him, slow and sensual.

"Have something on your mind, my dear?" Hannibal smirked down at me.

I nodded, pressing my lips to his again in a hot heated kiss. This time, neither of us pulled away. Hannibal's hands soon found my body and they roamed it slowly, teasingly. He sat up ever so slightly, just enough to remove my jumper.

A smile came to his lips as he tossed it aside before removing my bra also, in one swift action. I lay there for a few moments, enjoying the attention, but suddenly remembering he was still fully clothed.

My hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, undoing each one as quickly as I could. With that, I tossed his shirt on top of my jumper.

Suddenly, his head bowed down. He gently began to kiss his way from my stomach up to my breasts, sending shivers down my spine as he captured one of my nipples in his began to suck gently as I let out a soft moan.

"Hannibal…" I whispered, moving one of my hands into his hair, tugging on it gently.

He looked up at me, but continued to suck on my already hardened nipple. It was perfect. It felt perfect.

After a short while, he removed his mouth from my breast and returned it to my mouth as he began to undo my jeans.

I was aching for him. I yearned for him.

With all of our clothes now discarded, Hannibal hovered above me, a smile on his face.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, my love."

"So do you, H. So do you." I whispered, pushing my hips up to meet his.

Now was not the time for talking. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"Ready, Clarice?"

"Always."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi guys, sorry about the late update! As a reply to** ** _Guest666-69_** **, I have switched it up a little for a new take on what happened in 'Hannibal Rising'. I thought it might be interesting to see where it could take me. Hope you enjoy this one!**

He entered me slowly. Agonisingly slow. Instead of waiting for him to fully enter me, I pushed my hips up in a sharp, fast motion, causing us both to moan. It felt so wonderful to be that intimate again. To feel his body close to mine once more.

"I love you." I breathed as he thrusted in and out of me.

Hannibal smiled down at me, gripping my shoulders as he picked up the pace. I let my head roll back, my mind whirling with different emotions.

"I love you too." He whispered, his breath hot and heavy at my ear.

I hadn't even realised he had leaned down to me until his chest was pressed against mine. Allowing my hands to move over his back to his broad shoulders, I flipped us both over, smiling triumphantly as I straddled him.

He smiled up at me, his eyes dark with lust and desire. I brought myself down on him hard and fast, gripping his shoulders for support as he pounded into me. Moving my head down to his neck, I began to kiss and nibble my way along it, up to his jaw before reaching my final destination. His mouth.

I kissed him fiercely, my tongue seeking entry passed his lips, which of course, he allowed. Sighing softly into the kiss, I allowed him to take control, my hands finding their way into his hair. Gently tugging on it, I moaned as his hands rested on my hips, lifting my body up and down rapidly along his length.

"Oh God.. Hannibal.."

I gasped, already feeling myself near the end. From his ragged breaths and tightening grip on my hips, I knew he was also near his end.

Flipping me over again, he took full control. I wrapped my legs around his waist, encouraging his firm thrusts.

"Hannibal.. Oh Hannibal.."

I cried as the waves of orgasm crashed over me, my legs shaking from its intensity. Soon after, Hannibal followed my release.

"Christ, Clarice." He hissed in my ear, his breathing hot and heavy.

After collapsing onto me, I could feel his heart pounding along with mine. He rolled off me, pulling the spare blanket over us as we lay there, he stroking my hair, and I planting soft kisses on his chest.

We lay there for a while, waiting for our hearts to slow down and our breathing to return to normal before either of us spoke.

"You are so incredibly beautiful, my love." He murmured into my hair, inhaling my scent as he did so.

As soon as those words left his mouth, I squeezed his body gently, wrapping my legs around his.

"You're not so bad yourself, H." I whispered up to him with a grin.

He chuckled, giving me a light squeeze in return. At that moment, we were no longer two people. We were one.

After another hour of lying in each others arms, we got dressed and packed up the things. Hand in hand, we headed slowly back to the car, savouring every peaceful second we had in this beautiful place.

The drive home was quiet, but the smiles on our faces never ceased. Watching the sun rise with Hannibal was absolutely breathtaking. It was like watching the rebirth of our lives. A time to start over. A time to let go of the past.

"Thank you, H. It was beautiful." I said when we finally arrived home.

He nodded with a smile before leading me inside. We spent the rest of the day in each other's arms, either talking or just lying there peacefully.

Then I realised something. Someone who could help us. Someone who could find the bastard we were looking for.

"H? Does Barney know about the man you're trying to track down?" I asked softly, looking up at him as we lay on the couch together.

Hannibal had his chin resting on the top of my head as I spoke. He took my words, contemplating them for a few moments before replying.

"Barney knows a great deal about me, Clarice. Including the man I seek."

"Can't Barney help us then? With tracking him down, I mean."

I lifted myself up into a seating position, my legs draped over his that were spread along the couch. He could see the curious determination in my facial expression, but eventually, he shook his head.

"Barney is doing all he can, legally, to help me find this man. I won't allow him to put his life in jeopardy for me."

"You're a very loyal friend, Hannibal Lecter." I whispered, leaning to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Without a reply, he pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him, a cheeky boyish grin on his face. He then leaned up to kiss me passionately and with every second, I could feel his length growing beneath me.

"Again? You're going to wear me out." I chuckled before his lips came crashing to mine once more.

This was what happiness felt like. Even with everything going on in the world and in our own lives, we were still happy. Still together. Still strong.


End file.
